


Before the Dawn

by SalveSiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, INDEFINITE HIATUS, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: In a world where death itself has died, Lance holds on to as much of his humanity as he can.





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 100 theme challenge taken from DragonprotectorRyuu on deviant-art.

Lance still couldn’t believe his luck. He’d been wandering for days now in a constant state of near-starvation when he found it; an isolated and empty house stocked with supplies. The gnawing sensation at the edge of his stomach led him to the kitchen; opening up the fridge and cabinets revealed bounties of food.  There was canned goods, fresh bread and fruit and veggies, bottles of water-there was even a _chocolate bar_. He couldn't remember the last time he even saw candy, let alone ate some. The whole place was like a fortress, with sturdy walls to keep out the reanimated and running power, which meant _hot water_ and a working stove. It was...perfect.

He didn’t have long. He shoved everything he could into his backpack, careful to keep mind of his peripheral vision and straining his ears for any sound. He didn’t have enough space it all but if he rationed it right, he’d be able to make the food last about a week-maybe even a week and a half.

He stopped to shift around the items in his bag and make more space-

“You have to go!”

He whipped out his pistol. His bag fall to the ground, the supplies disbanding against the smooth marble floor. One of the canned goods kept rolling on, only stopping once it made impact with a pair of bare, grimy feet.

Standing several feet away, hands up in the air, was a teenage girl. She was around Lance’s age, clad in a simple dress stained with filth. Dark circles accentuated the spectral sapphire of her irises, complimenting her sickly pale skin, and her face was framed with bland yellow hair. If Lance had to use a single word to describe her (besides threat), it would be  _haggard._   

"You can’t be here,” the haggard girl whispered. “They’ll be back soon."

“Stay back,” Lance snarled as she took a step forward, and she halted, fear painted over her face.

“Please,” she said. “I’m not-I’m not one of them.”

Lance shifted his feet. Cocked his gun. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, kid. ” 

“ _Please,”_ the girl said again. She kept her hands in the air and aside from the occasional fidget of her legs she was completely still. “I’m just trying to help. I swear.”

He hesitated. He knew better than to trust her, of course he did, but...she sounded so _sincere_. 

Lance swallowed and grit his teeth. “Prove it.”

“...How?”

“You know how,” he said. He jutted his chin at her. “Bleed.”

She stiffened. “I...I don’t have a knife-”

“Use your nails, teeth, bite yourself, _whatever_ -just. Stop stalling and prove you’re still alive.”

She swallowed. Stared. Her shoulders slumped.

And then she rushed forward. Lance let go of the trigger, then shot again and then again. She grabbed each bullet he threw at her, face wrenched not only in pain as the bullets hit and her hands bled a slimy putrid purple, but also in desperate determination. Yanking the gun from Lance’s hands, she grabbed him by the wrists, her clutch so tight he knew there would be bruises later. If he was even still alive by then.

_Not one of them, my butt,_ Lance thought as the Degenerate began to lead him to his death.  


End file.
